


Advent Drabbles 2010

by starr_falling



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Advent Drabbles, Community: adventdrabbles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, GFY, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starr_falling/pseuds/starr_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unconnected 1x2 drabbles written for <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/adventdrabbles/"><strong>adventdrabbles</strong></a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let it Snow!

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot to post this!

Duo had never wondered before how many pairs of socks you could feasibly wear at one time, but he now knew the answer anyway. Three; the fourth pair was tight enough to start cutting off circulation. As interesting as the information was, he rather wished he hadn't needed to find out.

This really wasn't how he'd imagined his first Christmas with Heero going.

He'd been looking forward to snuggling up before the fire, but he'd imagined something a little more romantic. With the power out and the roads buried under snow it was less romantic and more necessity. Still, there was a blazing fire in front of him, and a warm and comfy Heero wrapped up in a blanket next to him. He found he couldn't really be upset at the dismal weather when all his Christmas wishes had been granted.


	2. Wish You were Here

....wish you were here, it's not the same without you. Maybe you'll be able to come next year.

Merry Christmas,  
Duo

 

Howard stared at the little squiggle under Duo's name for a least five minutes trying to decide if it was meant to be a line of X's and O's, or a doodle of a reindeer. With the Kid, either possibility was just as likely. Closing the card, Howard took a long look at the picture on the front.

In the background was an enormous pine tree adorned with so many lights and ornaments Howard wondered how the branches hadn't all broken off. Standing in front of it was a grinning Duo, sweater clad arm wrapped around the shoulders of one Heero Yuy. While he didn't look as excited as Duo, Heero didn't look like he was going anywhere anytime soon neither.

Howard put the card aside, took a sip of his piña colada and settled back in his lounge chair. He'd been a little worried when he left, but it looked like the Kid was doing fine without him. He loved Duo, he really did. But not even for him would he risk having to deal with snow. Maybe next year he could convince Duo, and by extension Heero, to join him instead. Meanwhile, he had a tan to work on.


	3. Home for the Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from "(There's No Place Like) Home for the Holidays" by Perry Como

Heero stood in the doorway to the living room and silently watched Duo. Duo was dancing and singing along to the Christmas music playing on the radio. His braid swished back and forth as he swayed his way from the open boxes to the tree in the corner, already festooned with lights, to place an ornament in its branches. As he turned back to the boxes, he spotted Heero, and smiled brightly.

“Heero, you're home!” Duo danced his way across the room, rich baritone drowning out the soft music still playing in the background.

 _“Oh there's no place like home  
For the holidays, ‘cause no matter  
How far away you roam  
If you want  
To be happy in a million ways  
For the holidays, you can’t beat  
Home, sweet home”_

The last line was breathed against Heero's lips. Heero pressed forward for a kiss, brushing his hands down Duo's braid. “I missed you too.”


	4. Christmas Cookies

Duo hummed some Christmas song he couldn't remember the words to while carefully applying a red frosting boarder to the star shaped sugar cookie. It made a nice contrast to the green frosting already spread across the cookie's surface. Behind him Heero carefully took the next batch out of the oven, before placing another sheet in to bake.

“How many more batches are there to go?” Heero asked, coming up behind Duo and wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.

“Hmm. The one you just put in makes five dozen, so we're half way done.”

“We're making ten dozen cookies? Why so many?”

“Well, most of them are going to the orphanage, but I also want to take some to the office Christmas party. And of course we need to send some to the guys. Oh and Relena too.”

“Okay, okay,” Heero laughed and kissed Duo behind the ear. Duo shivered. “Just be sure to save a few for me.”

“Oh, I always save the best for you.”


	5. But why is the rum gone?

Heero watched Duo pour the rum into the frothy mixture with some concern.

“Duo, don't you think that's a bit... much?”

“Nah, it's healthier this way.” Duo continued pouring the alcohol, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrated.

“Healthier?” Heero asked rather dubiously.

“Yeah, to kill all the germs in the raw eggs. Wouldn't want to give anyone salmonella would we?”

“No, we wouldn't want that,” Heero agreed bemusedly. Duo smiled brightly as he finally stopped pouring, apparently reaching sufficient germ-killing levels. He quickly stirred the eggnog before putting it in the fridge.

“There, all done. By the time people start showing up for the party, it should be nice and cold.” Duo bounced around the kitchen, making sure everything else was ready. Heero caught his braid as he passed and used it to reel him in.

“You do know, most people heat the eggs and milk to make it safer, right?” Heero whispered directly into Duo's ear. Duo shivered and leaned into him, laughing lowly.

“Hmm, but that's not nearly as fun as my way.” It was Heero's turn to shiver as Duo's lips brushed his ear. Duo pulled back, dragging his lips along Heero's jaw before pressing a light kiss to his lips. His eyes glinted with mischief as he untangled himself from Heero's hold.

Heero sat and watched him prepare for another minute before getting up to look for the camera. Duo's brand of fun generally made for good blackmail.


	6. Mission Impossible?

Duo surveyed the terrain between him and his target. There were at least a hundred yards of open ground crowded with the enemy to pass through.

“Duo, what are you doing?”

“Shh, they'll hear you.” Duo quickly drew Heero behind his cover, then glanced around to see if they'd been spotted. “I told you to wait at the car while I did recon.”

“And I told you that I wasn't going to go shopping with you anymore if you kept treating it like a mission.” Duo thought he could detect amusement under the exasperation.

“Dude, have you ever seen mothers vying for the latest kid's toy. They're way more viscous than the Alliance ever was.”

Heero sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “This is the last time I let you drag me out on Black Friday.”


	7. I've Got You

“I'm not so sure this is a good idea,” Heero repeated for what had to be the fifth time. At least.

“Oh come on, it's not that hard.” Duo smiled brightly, cheeks and nose already red from the cold.

“How could doing _anything_ while balanced on blades be considered 'not that hard?'”

Duo laughed loudly before taking his hands and pulling him away from the wall he'd been clutching. Instead of leading him out onto the ice he pulled Heero flush with his body. Heero's breath caught and he shivered, but not from the cold.

“Don't worry, I've got you,” Duo whispered directly in his ear. “I won't let you fall.”

Heero relaxed, finally starting to see the appeal of ice skating.


	8. Mistletoe

“I don't know, seems kinda lazy to me.” Duo shrugged his coat off as he stepped into his house.

“It's not lazy, it's delegating, and it's a very important skill to have as a businessman.” Quatre replied good-naturedly. “If I tried to do everything for myself, I'd go crazy. And I'd never get anything done.”

“Yeah, I get that. But I don't see how that applies to Christmas presents. I mean, that's personal not business.”

“I still pick the presents out myself, I just send someone else to get them as I simply don't have the time.”

Before Duo could respond to that, warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him into a tight hug. A series of quick kisses were pressed into his skin from his collar to just behind his ear. He melted into the solid chest behind him as the last kiss lingered briefly. The kiss ended with a nip to his ear and the arms loosened enough for Duo to turn around.

“Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?”

“Mistletoe,” Heero replied, pointing up.


	9. Christmas Pudding

Heero followed the tempting smell of baking brownies into the kitchen, where he found Duo glaring at the oven. “I thought you were going to make a Christmas pudding?”

“I was. It was going to be awesome. I mean, you set the thing on fire before you serve it. Then I looked up the recipe and found out what was actually in it.” Duo's face scrunched up in the most adorable look of disgust.

“That bad huh?”

“Do you know what suet is?”

“Ah, I see. You know, you could have just used butter.”

Duo sighed deeply. “Yeah, but then it wouldn't be authentic. And now I have no excuse to use that awesome little hand torch.”

“Well, you could always make crème brûlée.” Duo graced him with a broad smile and a quick kiss.

“Knew there was some reason I kept you around.”


	10. The Perfect Gift

Heero glared at the ribbon; it lay limply on the present, refusing to curl. How could he give Duo the perfect gift if the ribbon wouldn't cooperate?

The plan had been simple enough. Find out what Duo wanted. Acquire it. Wrap it. Give it to Duo and receive heartfelt thanks and hug. Maybe even a kiss.

Everything had been going smoothly until he hit the wrapping stage. The paper wouldn't cut straight. It refused to fold neatly. The tape wouldn't lay flat. And now the ribbon. Would. Not. Curl.

He supposed he could simply stick a bow on it and be done, but Duo's presents were always adorned with curled ribbons. Presumably that meant he preferred them.

Five minutes and seven attempts later Heero sighed in defeat and reached for the phone. Clearly he needed back up for this.


	11. Wassail

Heero hastily took the mug shoved in his direction before it could spill. Duo took a swig from his own and smiled merrily as Heero frowned at the drink.

“What is this?”

“Wassail. It's traditional.” Duo's eyes sparkled cheerfully, if somewhat manically. Heero reexamined the drink more warily.

“I thought Wassail had something to do with cider. I'm pretty sure this is just beer with cinnamon on top.” Heero sniffed at the dark speckled foam. “And maybe a dash of nutmeg.”

Duo laughed, and slung an arm around Heero's waist. “What does it matter? It's Christmas Eve, there're no battles, and we're in the company of good friends. Drink up and relax.”

Heero glanced at the other occupants of the room. In addition to the other pilots, there were several coworkers and people from the neighborhood mingling freely. The atmosphere was loud and cheery and not all what he'd every thought his life would be like.

“Waes Hail.” He raised his mug in salute, and drunk deeply as everyone echoed him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Duo smiling brighter than the Christmas lights.


	12. It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Heero leaned against the closed front door, too weary to walk even as far as the living room. God, he hated Christmas shopping. Everyone seemed to go crazy this time of year and forget things like manners or even common decency. And if he so much as heard one more Christmas song today, well, he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Which was when he heard it. _Christmas music_. Playing in _his own home_. Heero suddenly found a reserve of energy and stalked into the living room. He stopped short on finding the room empty, but quickly recovered, walking over to the stereo. He was about to turn it off when the music finally penetrated his bad mood. Instead of jarring notes and canned lyrics, it was soft, symphonic, with clear high voices singing in Latin. A children's choir?

Heero listened to the soothing music for several minutes before turning at the sound of footsteps. Duo stood in the doorway smiling softly. Heero took a deep breath, all of his frustration flowing out of him as he released it.

“I thought I heard you come in,” Duo greeted as he crossed the room. He pulled Heero in for a hug. “How was your day? I know you hate Christmas shopping.”

Heero held tightly to Duo, burying his face in Duo's warm neck. “It's perfect now.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. They belong to the Sotsu Agency, Bandai, and Sunrise.


End file.
